The one you fell for
by Blossomnoir
Summary: Milex. Adora su trabajo, siempre lo dice. Pero Miles es el que espera sus vacaciones con más ansias que nadie.


Nada de Miles Kane o Alex Turner me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_«__I know that there's a place in your heart  
That I can call home__»_

Miles Kane.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

… **the one you fell for**

Él siempre estaba de buen humor. Le gustaba ser amable con todo el mundo, y básicamente nunca tenía reparos o críticas al comportamiento de nadie, esa calidez ya constituía su forma de ser, desde luego. Pero en aquellos últimos días de la gira realmente era un placer trabajar con él; Miles se encontraba aún más sonriente, aún más amable, y todavía más enérgico en sus shows. Las críticas en los diarios lo alababan constantemente.

Quizá la razón residía en los boletos de avión que guardaba celosamente en su equipaje y que miraba todas las noches antes de dormir, boletos que lo llevarían directamente de Londres hacia Los Ángeles. Lo llevarían directamente a él.

Habían pasado diez meses, ¡diez largos meses! Dificilmente soportables. Cuando Alex estaba en Manchester, él se encontraba en Sheffield, cuando llegó a Manchester, Alex ya estaba en Nueva York. Tenían planeado encontrarse en un festival donde Arctic Monkeys y él figuraban en la cartelera, y ya que estaban juntos, desde luego también hacer una breve presentación de The Last Shadow Puppets. Pero la descompostura de Matt Helders por una intoxicación con camarones en Nueva York hizo que la banda cancelara su presentación. Y por lo tanto que Miles tuviera que esperar cuatro meses más para encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. Era terriblemente injusto, pero en ningún momento se quejó.

Bajó del avión durante la mañana de un domingo. Llevaba puesto un típico saco inglés, para nada apto para la alta temperatura con la que había amanecido LA. Pero él estaba demasiado preocupado en otros asuntos como para reparar en el calor que estaba haciendo. Buscó ese cabello negro engominado entre todas las personas que habían en el aeropuerto.

Cuando se vieron fue exactamente como se imaginaron que sucedería, pues ni bien cruzaron las miradas el rostro de ambos pareció iluminarse de una peculiar felicidad, y sin importar las personas alrededor, corrieron a darse un abrazo de bienvenida.

Alex estaba más robusto y hasta su manera de hablar parecía mucho más confiada que antes, había cambiado bastante durante esos años, pero cuando estaba con Miles siempre podía volver a encontrarse con aquel adolescente que una vez fue, el que agarraba la guitarra avergonzado y presentaba a su banda mirando hacia abajo antes de comenzar a tocar enérgicamente, el que reía por tonterías y caía en las bromas de otros.

Lo despeinó un poco y Miles sonrió. No tenía caso alguno decirse lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

La casa de Alex no era particularmente grande, no como la que tenía en Inglaterra, pero era un departamento lo bastante amplio como para que pudiera vivir con otra persona, su actual novia Arielle, sin llegar a estorbarse el uno al otro. Al igual que Alexa, ella estaba al tanto de la bisexualidad de su novio, era algo que lo aceptaba de común acuerdo, después de todo sabía que con el único chico con el que Alex querría estar era con Miles. El resto carecía de importancia, nunca algún otro hombre podría ocupar su lugar. El era especial. Y también sabía que si de repente se le ocurría hacerle escenas de celos por él, el frontman de los Arctic Monkeys no tendría reparos en dejarla.

Cansado por el vuelo y extenuado por el calor de las calles, ni bien llegaron Miles se desplomó en el sofá mientras Alex fue hacia la cocina a buscarle un vaso de agua. Sabía que a él no le gustaba mucho la cerveza, al menos no tanto como a él.

Escuchaba con toda su atención mientras Kane hablaba, tenía tantas cosas que contarle también, pero había extrañado demasiado esa voz como para hacerle interrupciones. Tenerlo cerca aún le resultaba bastante increíble.

_"Hay algo que estuve guardando para tí"_. Le afirmó mientras se levantó a buscar lo que por lo pronto casi se había olvidado.

Conseguir ese vinilo de Scott Walker, y para colmo autografiado, había sido por demás difícil. Pero quería darse el lujo de darle ese regalo a Miles.

No se había preocupado en envolverlo así que ni bien llegó a la sala, con la caja extendida en sus manos, pudo ver la reacción de Miles que lo hizo reír, pues era tal y cual se la había imaginado.

Se acomodó en el sofá junto a él, mirándolo de frente mientras el recién llegado continuaba fascinado con la adquisición.

_"¡Cómo lo hiciste!, ¡Oh Dios"_. Exclamaba, mientras Turner solo se dedicaba a observarlo.

_"También estuve guardando otra cosa."_ Afirmó un segundo luego.

Miles lo vio intrigado en silencio. Y por primera vez desde que llegó pudo observarlo con atención, lo cual no hizo más que incomodarle la entrepierna. Aunque era imposible que aquel chico le pareciera más hermoso, debió aceptar que se había puesto jodidamente candente en esos meses de desencuentros.

_"¿Qué es?"_ preguntó expectante. No se hacía el inocente, lo era. Y era esa una de las cosas más encantadoras sobre él.

Alex se inclinó y le dio un corto y leve beso, sonrió sobre los labios del otro. Apenas se apartó Miles volvió a traerlo hacia él, tirando de su playera, dejando a Turner arriba suyo. Solo dejaron de besarse cuando es faltó el aire. Tenían diez meses de deudas el uno con el otro, y Arielle no estaría en casa hasta dentro de un par de largas semanas.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

Ok, esto lo escribí hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo jejeje..., de todas maneras quería subirlo aunque nadie lo leerá aquí, que se yo, Milex forevah bitches.

xx (L)


End file.
